The Swan Princess
by china.teacups
Summary: Based on the childrens film. The beautiful Princess Isabella is kidnapped by the evil sorcerer James, who curses her- turning her into a breautiful swan. It is up to her betrothed, Prince Edward, to make a vow of everlasting love to break the spell.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a King and Queen. King Charlie and Queen Renee had longed for a child for as long as they could remember, yet even as the aging King reached forty, their nursery remained empty and their hearts unfulfilled. The Swan kingdom mourned at their lack of an heir.

However, the next summer brought the kingdom a soft breeze, a cloudless sky- and a princess. Sadly, the beloved Queen passed away during childbirth, leaving the King to love and care for his treasured daughter. He swore to protect her with the same ferocity and compassion that he did his kingdom.

While one kingdom celebrated and made merry, their neighbouring kingdom was rife with grief and mourning. King Carlisle, the kind and noble leader of the Cullen Empire, had been claimed by sickness- leaving behind his widowed Queen Esme and his only son, Edward.

Queen Esme not only wept for the loss of her soul mate, but for her six year old son. How would he fair without his father to teach him the ways of a King? What if the kingdom came under attack? Queen Esme realised she needed an ally, someone to help her in her time of need. She ordered her servants to ready her carriage immediately.


	2. The First Meeting

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer. **

**The plot for The Swan Princess belongs to Richard Rich.**

"Edward- will you- just stay still!" Queen Esme protested, trying ineffectively to pin her son between her legs so she could run a comb through his unruly copper locks. The carriage jostled them about violently, yet the anxious Queen had insisted the driver push the horses to their full speed – it was vital they reached the Swan kingdom in time for the gift ceremony. King Charlie was holding a ball to celebrate the first birthday of the Princess, and this meeting was essential if Queen Esme wanted to convince the King of her plan.

"Ouch! Mother!" Edward cried, trying in vain to avoid the capture of his mother's legs and evade the dreaded comb.

"Edward, I have absolutely no idea where you have acquired so much hair! And why on earth must it stick out so? Anyone would think you were a ruffian!" The huffing mother had now resorted to licking her hands and trying to smooth the stubborn strands down.

"Why must I go anyway? I don't want to sit around looking at a boring baby! I told Jasper I'd play outside with our crossbows," Edward argued, finally managing to wriggle out of his mother's grasp and sit on the bench opposite. His hair immediately returned to its previous rebellious state. Queen Esme sighed, exhausted. Edward was getting more and more headstrong, and the loss of his father had done nothing to help his stubborn streak. She only hoped that this would work to his advantage once he was King.

"I have told you how much I hate the thought of two young boys playing with weapons. And you must go, as a good Price pays his respects to his neighbouring Kingdoms. It's our responsibility to ensure that out good ties with the Swan Kingdom remain strong- we can't afford any enemies right now." Queen Esme conveyed to her pouting son.

"We're approaching the gate, you Highness." The driver bellowed, breaking the tension within the carriage. Unable to help his curiosity, the spritely young Price hastily leaned to put his head out of the window. He took in the sprawling white torrents of the castle protruding over the rooftops.

"Oh Edward, isn't it lovely," he heard his mother gush as he watched the guards slowly open the elaborative gate to allow their carriage through. As they pulled round to the marble steps that lead to the entrance of the castle, King Charlie came striding down to meet them.

"Queen Esme, a pleasure to have you in my humble kingdom," He greeted with genuine pleasure in his eyes. The footman opened the carriage door but the King moved forward and took the Queens hand himself. "Your Majesty, there is no need for you to greet us yourself, surely you have other guests to attend too!" the Queen proclaimed, using the Kings strong hand to steady her as she climbed from the carriage.

"Nonsense my friend, you are my most valued guest. Ah, this must be the young Prince himself." King Charlie replied, reaching his hand to help the boy out of the carriage. "I can manage by myself, thank you." Edward said with a streak of indifference in his voice. The Queen blushed at her son's rudeness but the King threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. "A strong minded boy you have here, my Queen. A trait all young Princes should possess, should they hope to make worthy Kings."

Edward hoped deftly from the carriage and smiled smugly up at the kind faced King. "My father was a king," Edward announced proudly.

"He most certainly was," King Charlie replied. "And a great one at that. A King who will be sorely missed." His amused voice softened and he turned his sad eyes to Queen Esme. "Please, follow me. We must get you both food and drink immediately!" With that, he linked the Queen's arm in his and motioned to Edward. "Come, young Prince. I wish for you to meet my pride and joy." His eyes sparkled with pride, yet the Queen noticed something else- mischief. She smiled with delight. Maybe convincing the King of her plan wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

-x-x-x-

The ball room had been lavishly decorated, the sprawling marble floors had been polished till they gleamed, and it was filled with family, friends and upstanding members of the kingdom. The peasants could be heard having parties of their own in the streets outside of the kingdom. At the back of the room, just by the side of the thrones, a queue had formed in front of a cradle where the giggling Isabella lay.

"Go ahead Edward, go and take a look," Queen Esme urged, pushing her small son forward passes the onlookers. He turned his uncertain eyes to King Charlie. "Go on, my boy. Don't be shy," He assured him, giving the Queen a smile. As they watched the Prince turn and creep towards the cradle, Queen Esme decided now was as good a time as ever.

"You majesty, since the death of my beloved husband I have been giving my kingdoms affairs some thought."

"Go ahead, my dear," King Charlie urged, steering them towards a quieter corner of the ball room.

"It had occurred to me that while the friendship between our kingdoms is strong, it couldn't hurt to make it… stronger. The kind of friendship that is created through a marriage."

"Queen Esme, I'm flattered!" The playful King winked. "But really, I'm still very much in love with my late wife." The Queen lightly slapped his arm while she stifled a giggle. "Now now, my king, you know I was not referring to you and I."

"I am aware of your proposal my Queen, and I think it is an excellent idea." The King replied, sitting them at a table and motioning for the servant to pore them each a goblet of wine. "You do?" Queen Esme gasped. She knew how the King idolised his daughter, and had anticipated that he would take a lot of convincing to allow her to be betrothed so early.

"I most certainly do. Edward would make a fine husband for my darling daughter. For the first year of her life, I have often tossed and turned in my chamber, thinking of the day when men from all over the land will arrive on my doorstep and ask for her hand." He shuddered. "For me to know she is betrothed to a trusted ally will allow me to sleep at night. And besides, we are both lonely, so it gives us an excuse to visit each other much more often."

"Oh, your majesty! I'm stunned with happiness!" The Queen proclmaimed.

"Well now," the King smiled. "Seeing as we are now in-laws, how about we refer to one another as Charlie and Esme?"

Esme smiled in approval, and both parents turned to look towards the cradle. Edward had finally managed to each it, as was leaning over the bars to peek at the young princess. Her hearthaped face was pale, her hazelnut eyes framed with long dark lashes, and her chubby cheeks were tinged with a soft rose hue. She was a beautiful child, but the Prince- being a young boy- failed to see what all of the fuss was about.

Isabella, confused at the lack of attention she was so used to, began to cry softly. Alarmed that he would have his ears boxed by his mother, he hurriedly removed the locket he wore around his neck. It was intended to be for Esme's first daughter, but with her husband dead she had accepted the fact she would only ever have a son. Edward hated to wear it, but he hated his mother's disappointment more. He figured Esme would be ecstatic if she knew he had been polite and given a gift to the baby.

"Here, look, it's pretty," Edward whispered in a panicked voice, dangling the gold plated locket in front of the baby in an effort to get her to be quiet. The light caught it and caused it to glimmer. Isabelle stopped crying at once and raised her chubby fists towards it in an attempt to capture it. Edward kept it just out of her reach, making her giggle playfully. He smiled slightly. She was kind of cute when she wasn't crying. After a while of teasing her, he allowed her to catch it and let go of the chain.

"Keep it, little Princess," he said, backing away down from the platform and heading towards his mother. Charlie and Esme, who had watched the whole exchange with delight, smiled at each other. "Why don't you bring Isabella to our kingdom for the summer? I'm sure if the children grow up in each other's company, love is sure to bloom." Esme offered.

"That is a very good plan. Every summer, we shall alternate kingdoms. Now this is my idea of fun!" King Charlie exclaimed, already planning his beautiful grandchildren.


	3. Ugly Duckling

8 years later

"Quick Edward, here she comes!" Jasper snickered, hauling his best friend though the opening of the tree house and rushing to pull up the rope ladder behind him. "Jesus," Edward puffed. "Doesn't she ever quit?" He fell onto the flanks of wood that made up the floor of their hideaway and caught his breath. Bella may be a girl; but he had to admit, the little wench could run like the wind. He heard her shouts approach the tree.

"Edward! Edward, don't be cruel to me!" She yelled, hoping that just this once they would have mercy and let her up. She was exhausted from chasing the two boys from the palace, through the orchard and all the way over the draw bridge, and she cursed her mass amount of underskirts. Bending over to rest her hands on her knees, she greedily inhaled the oxygen her cramped muscles craved. Since they were babies she was forced to come to this God forsaken kingdom every other summer, just as Edward was forced to come to hers. When they were young, King Charlie and Queen Esme would force them to play together, but now Edward was 14 he and Jasper constantly teased her and refused to let her tag along.

"Edward!" She screamed again, refusing to let him win this time. Wandering the palace grounds was very lonely, and she'd grown tired of Esme's constant talk about wedding dresses. Isabella wasn't stupid, she knew she was meant for Edward when she was of age, but the knowledge didn't make her any more happy about it. "Sorry, Edwards not here at the moment! "Jasper called back, followed by two howling laughs and a frustrated cry from Isabella. She stomped her foot in exasperation.

"I hate you, Edward Anthony Cullen! And as for you, Jasper Hale, you're nothing but a servant!" She seethed, more angry at the tears wetting her eyes than anything else. She turned and stomped back the way she came, embarrassed and filled with hatred.

Edward and Jasper watched her go from the tree house. Jasper whistled. "You want to watch that one, Ed. She's a psycho."

"Tell me about it. If she's such a harpy now, imagine her when she's older. Nag nag nag." Edward sighed, setting himself on one of the stools that pulled up to a small round table. Jasper crawled over and sat at the one opposite. He began absent mindedly picking at a hole in his breeches. "And you have to marry her, too. Bless your poor heart!" Edward cringed into his seat at the word marriage.

"No way, I'll get out of it somehow. There has to be a loop hole somewhere. I mean, look at her. She's a princess, sure, but all the scraggily hair and stick thin legs? She's no beauty."

"Look at it this way. Marry the harpy, and then keep a nice little girl on the side. All kings do it, no one would raise an eyebrow." Jasper suggested, waggling his eyebrows till thy almost disappeared under his mop of shaggy blonde hair. Both Edward and Jasper were in the mist of puberty, but even then, there was something attractive in both. Jasper had his pick of the servant girls, but Edward held off. None of them really appealed to him.

"My father didn't do that." Edward replied simply, taking out a pack of cards and dealing them. "And I dunno, I always wanted to marry someone I wanted to be with. You know, to enjoy her company and so on. That's what Mother and Father had, and their rein was the best the kingdoms seen." Jasper thought a while, then simply nodded. He knew he and Edward had different morals, and he respected Ed for his resistance when it came to the fairer sex. But seriously, the guy must have been devastated to be betrothed to such an ugly duckling.


	4. Just Buisness

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys, glad you like it so far.**

King Charlie sighed as he observed the vicious scowl that twisted his beautiful daughters face. She was currently slouched in her chair in the most un-lady like manner, with her arms tightly crossed over her chest in some unconscious sign of defence. The tension that resided between the usually inseparable father and daughter could have been cut with a sword, it was that thick.

"Isabella," Charlie said firmly. "Kindly remove that murderous look from your face before you get wrinkles." The replying scoff that followed was so unlike his baby Bella that the King was forced to harden his expression. "Now, I won't have you losing your manners on the eve of such an important event."

"Oh! You mean, the day you ruin my life?" Isabella spat, never the less straightening up in her chair. After all, her Father got angry very rarely, but it was not something you wanted to witness. "Don't be so melodramatic, Bella. You see Edward every summer; I have no idea why this particular summer is such a burden." Charlie said despairingly, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his face into his hand. At fifty eight years old, he decided he was too old for this drama. His adored his daughter dearly, yet the stubbornness was beginning to be a problem. Renee had been just the same, but Charlie had enjoyed the challenge of a woman who liked to add her piece. Yet he feared Edward would be a man who preferred his women silent and obedient, and his Bella was neither.

"Don't take me for a fool, Father. This is my 18th summer, and I know what that means," She shuddered slightly. "This is the summer I shall be presented to Prince Edward."

"He is your betrothed and you've know him all your life. Can you not even find it in you to call him by his Christian name?" King Charlie asked despairingly.

"Certainly not. He is a Gentleman and I am a Lady. He shall be Prince Edward until we are wed, then when I must address him he shall be 'Husband'." Isabella replied, lifting her chin and looking into her Fathers heavily lined face straight on. "Oh dear," Charlie answered tiredly. "Well, Esme and Edward will be arriving early tomorrow morning, so maybe you should go and get some rest my sweet." The exhaustion lacing her Fathers tone made Isabella drop the scowl and stand, rounding the table to get to him. Leaning down to his level, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I shall be good tomorrow Father, I promise." She whispered into his ear, causing him to chuckle softly and pat her on the back. "Get some sleep, dear. Everything looks better in the morning."

Isabella left her father's study and started down the corridor to her own chambers, followed closely by her handmaid, Angela, who had been waiting outside. "Would you like to bathe tonight, your highness?" Angela asked softly. She knew what tomorrow meant, the whole palace did, and she felt the tension rolling off the Princess in waves. "Yes, I suppose I shall, Angela. We must all be presentable for the visit tomorrow." Isabella sighed distractedly, worry gnawing at her insides. Angela nodded, opening her mistress's bedroom door open and closing it behind them. "I'll be right back with the water to draw your bath, malady. I shant be long." Angela re-exited the room, leaving Isabella standing alone in the soft candle light.

Sitting on the end of her elaborate four poster bed, she lifted her foot and undid the laces of her shoe. Sleeping it off, she gently rubbed her arches and thought of Prince Edward. When she visited his kingdom last year, she had probably seen him a total of five minutes, and that was when she first alighted the carriage and his mother had forced him to meet her at the entrance. He hadn't even had the manners to look her in the face as he helped her down, and said nothing but a polite "Welcome, Princess" in a form of greeting. She didn't complain though, and was very happy in the lack of his presence. Prince Edward had been a man for six years now, and he was a looming 6'2 in height. From what she had seen from her lowered eyes, he was lean and athletic, with long limbs and sturdy legs. She blushed involuntarily. Of course, his physique was certainly attractive, but his pig like manner and blatant disregard for her feelings made him the most unattractive person she had ever met. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of having to belong to this man, to sit at his table every night and be forced to listen to his arrogant conversation involving his latest kill, or even worse; the frosty silence she was so used too from him. She cried out a little at the thought of being robbed of conversation. No-one to discuss books with, to laugh with, to love whole heartedly. Of course, she could take Angela with her and she loved her handmaid dearly, yet the thought of never being loved by her own husband made her heart hurt.

Her display of despair was interrupted by Angela, who returned and began filling the bath. As was her way, Angela ignored her Princesses tearful expression and waited for her to mention it. But she didn't, so Angela helped her undress and slide into the hot water. Isabella sighed with relief, taking the clip Angela had handed her and using it to pile her long, chestnut hair on top of her head. Small whisps hung down and curled in the steam, clinging to the smooth white skin of her elegant neck. Angela often admired Isabella while bathing. There was nothing overtly sexual in it; she just felt the need to appreciate the beautiful panes of ivory skin, the soft curves of her body, and soft rosy hue that tinged the Princesses cheeks and chest. Isabella had most certainly become a swan.

-x-x-x-

The sun dawned over the Swan Kingdom and brought with it the sound of galloping horse's hooves. A carriage and a singular horse approached the palace with acceptable haste. Queen Esme resided inside the carriage, her stomach churning and her eyes bright with excitement. Prince Edward rode his stallion, a large intimidating creature named Emmett. He had insisted on riding instead of being cooped up in the carriage with his mother, falling victim to her vicious attempts to tame his hair. He rode the beast with confidence, his strong thighs squeezing the horse's sides and his posture straight and noble. As he passed through the town, many maids' heart rates sped up alarmingly as he flashed his arrogant yet extremely attractive smirk. Yet, behind the bravado, the Princes heart was heavy as he spotted the palace getting closer. This was the day he sealed his fate and would have to ask the Princess to marry him. He would, of course. He understood now the importance of such a marriage to the two kingdoms. He just prayed the Princess would not be difficult and would see this whole affair as he did: just business.

He was alighting his horse just as the footman was helping the Queen out of the carriage. Offering his mother his arm, the Prince strode up the stairs towards the grinning Kin Charlie. "Edward my boy!" Charlie cried, taking the Princes hand and shaking it heartedly. "What a strapping young man you've been since I was saw you!" Edward smiled warmly at the King he had come to think of as his Father. Charlie was an exceedingly good King, who ruled his kingdom fairly and with compassion, even in his old age. Edward respected him immensely. "You're Majesty, an honour to be welcomed to your home once again," Edward replied in his silken voice. They all entered the palace and began up the grand staircase.

"I thought it would be best if we let the young ones have a talk alone before being expected to sit with us. They must be both burning with questions" The King suggested to the Queen.

"An excellent idea," Esme agreed. Edward eyed her carefully as he noticed the shortness of her breath.

"And will the Princess be chaperoned?" Edward asked, turning his attention back to the King. They had now reached the first floor and Charlie had guided them right. "No, no. You have my permission to be alone together in my study, and your mother and I shall be just next door. Don't fret so, Edward. I don't doubt your integrity for a minute" Charlie replied, taking Esme's arm from Edward's and linking in through his. He pattered her arm warmly. "I'll take care of Esme, you take care of my Bella. Fair deal?" Edward sighed. A young lady and her betrothed alone before the wedding, it just wasn't done. Yet he couldn't argue with the King. He nodded in agreement, and Charlie smiled mischievously. "She's just through there. Don't worry my boy, she won't bite." As he turned, Edward just caught him mumble "Much" as he lead the giggling Queen Esme down the corridor and through into the next room.

Edward eyed the study door with ire. Sitting just inside this room was the gangly, loud mouthed tyrant of his youth. He squared his shoulders and slowly entered the room. He had been wrong. The study couch was empty, and the Princess was standing facing out of the window. He took in her elegant form and the thick chocolate tresses that fell down the gentle arch of her back. He cleared his throat, and she turned around.

**A/N: Uh oh! Is Isabella the same ugly duckling that Edward despises so much? Of course not! What kind of Twilight fan fic author would I be?**

**PS. Some of you may be confused as to the changing around of how I address each character. Up till now, Bella refers to Edward as Prince Edward, and he refers to her as Princess. The King and Queen use each other's Christian names, and Charlie calls the Prince 'Edward' because he looks at him like a son. Edward refers to the King as you're highness or King because he's a pompous arsehole (but a very sexy pompous arse hole, admittedly)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. What Else?

**A/N: Ooooo a bit of a longer chapter coming up, 'cause there's a lot going on!**

Great poets say that when you meet the love of your life, time stops. Edward had just come to realise this was completely true. His hand still rested on the door knob and his mouth hung agape. Isabella was an equal picture of awe. Her hand rested and the base of the throat, as if words were trapped there. She took in the vision of an angel. His angular jar was set with tension, his deep green eyes boarding into her very soul. After a few attempts, she managed to choke out a sentence. "So happy y-you could come," She stuttered, and Edward was forced to close his eyes at the melody of her voice.

"So happy to be here," He whispered hoarsely. Isabella blushed and Edward just managed to supress his groan. The soft pink crept up her neck and flushed her cheeks beautifully. Seconds ticked by that felt like hours. It was Isabella that managed to snap back into her formal role as Princess and offered the Prince a seat. Edward gathered his self and shut the study door. He walked to the couch and sat down. Isabella, moved to sit in the chair opposite and Edward grunted, causing her to meet his eyes once again. He patted the seat next to him, his eyes imploring her to move closer. He watched her beautiful chocolate orbs cloud with decision. "I-I don't think I should, Prince Edward. If Father…"

"Your Father has given me the permission. Come here," He answered, half commanding, half begging. Isabella realised that the Prince was very used to getting what he wanted. She anxiously crossed the rug and lowered herself gently onto the other cushion of the couch, as if scared to jostle him. Edwards eyes did not leave her face as she did so, and Isabella kept hers on the floor, finding his gaze much too intense for her comfort. She gave into her nervous habit and took her bottom lip between her teeth, earning a sharp intake of breath from the Prince. "Don't do that," He chided softly, taking her him in his hand and using his thumb to gently free her lip. The feel of his skin on hers set Isabella's blush off again, and the Prince watched as it almost reached her chest. Noticing where his gaze lay, she pulled her face from his grasp and turned her body so she was sitting facing forward. Her posture stiffened and she found her voice.

"So, Prince Edward, it's… been a while." She stated lamely. All reasonable topics invaded her mind as she remembered the heat of his stare.

"Please Isabella, refer to me as Edward." He implored, examining the sideways profile of her face. Gone were the pudgy features of Isabella the annoying child, and now here sat a woman. Soon to be _his _woman, and this idea pleased him greatly.

"As you wish- Edward," Isabella tried out the title, and even though is sounded strange without the 'Prince', she felt it was natural. His soft, adoring tone and caused her to wonder where the arrogant and cruel teenage boy had gone.

"So, we are to be wed soon," Edward said, and the words came out much more eagerly and softly than he had previously practiced on his ride to the Swan Kingdom. "Y-yes. Now I am of age, father wants us to be married as soon as possible." Isabella replied. She turned to face him, feeling she had been denied his eyes for too long and that all pretences of formality were futile. Relieved to have full view of her admirable face again, Edward felt bold and took one of her hands in both of his. She gasped in shock, yet made no move to turn away.

"Isabella…" He began uncertainly. "I have behaved undesirably in the past, and I pray that you write off my previous indiscretions as a foolish young man with too much to say for himself." His eyes were fixed on hers, and they softened when he saw the memories of his torments flash before his eyes.

"Meeting with you now, I see that you are now an extremely beautiful woman, full of grace and poise. I do not understand this feeling in my chest, but I am sure that my heart is about to burst it is beating so fast. You are everything I have ever wanted, and I hope you will grant me the greatest pleasure I have ever know by agreeing to be my wife and future Queen." Isabella's eyes were hazy and her breathing came out in short pants. His beautiful speech was like something she had only ever read about in books, and no about of books could educate her on this feeling she had deep in the pit of her stomach. Unable to stay still much longer, she took her hand from his and rose to the window. Crossing her arms, she stared out across the gardens.

"Oh, Edward." Was all she could say. She had never experienced love before, and the sudden ferocity of it had knocked the wind out of her. She didn't realize he was behind her until she felt two strong arms around her waist, pulling her back to his hard chest. The 'lady' within Isabella, that told her such an embrace was highly inappropriate, was overshadowed immensely by the woman inside of her who told her that she should cling to him and never let go. She turned to him, still keeping within the circle of his arms, and rested her head under his chin. Breathing him in, she closed her eyes in bliss, and Edward reciprocated by kissing the top of her head and burying his nose into her hair.

"You've changed so much," She whispered into the softness of his shirt. He stroked the hair that rested and came down to the small of her back. "For the better I hope," He said, only slightly joking.

"Oh, yes," Isabella assured him hurriedly, then lifted her face to look into his eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and Edward couldn't help the twinge in his groin. He had never experienced such beauty, and cursed himself for not seeing Isabella's potential. He lowered his head slightly, ignoring the slight look of panic in Isabella's eyes, and observing the fact that she did not pull away. Their lips were a breath apart, and Isabella's eyes had begun to involuntary close.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. Isabella wrenched herself out of Edward's embrace and he almost moaned at the loss of contact. He hurriedly readjusted himself as Isabella straightened her skirts and moved to the other side of the room. "Enter," Edward said smoothly, and Isabella marvelled at the lack of tremor in his voice. She felt if she were asked to speak she would come out with nothing more audible than a croak. The door opened imediatley and the parents entered grinning like Cheshire cats. The Queen looked at Edward expectantly.

"I have asked Isabella to marry me, and she had accepted my offer." Edward had barley finished his sentence when Queen Esme released a squeal of excitement. "How marvellous!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so incredibly happy! The ball may go ahead!"

"Ball? What ball?" Isabella had finally found her voice. Charlie looked at her sheepishly.

"We have planned a ball to announce the engagement formally to the kingdom," He admitted, offering Isabella a sympathetic smile. She detested formal events. However Edward was in his element, elated at the thought of announcing that the sweet Isabella would soon be his.

"A fantastic idea. When is it to be held?" He smiled widely. Charlie again glanced and Isabella worriedly and announced "Tonight."

Isabella groaned and put her hand to her face. She knew he Father wanted a speedy wedding, but this was ridiculous. The idea of being Edwards wife was so appealing her heat beat sped up, but formal events filled her with so much dread felt she would vomit. "Please," She inwardly begged. "Please don't disgrace yourself in front of Edward."

"Do not fret, my Dear," Queen Esme soothed, noticing Isabella's discomfort. "Soon this will be over, and you and Edward can settle into your new home with no trouble what so ever."

The thought of living with Edward lightened Isabella's heart considerably, and when Charlie suggested the head to the dining room for some breakfast, she agreed hole heartedly. Falling in love certainly increased your appetite. She glanced over at Edward's direction and found him gazing at her again. Charlie and Esme smirked knowingly.

-x-x-x-

The ball room was crowded almost to full capacity as the musical notes surrounded the hall and mixed with the constant babble of conversation. Prince Edward lingered at the entrance to the hall, where he had a good view of the stairs. Isabella had not joined the ball yet and his anticipation was growing painful as his stomach twisted in knots. He looked exceedingly handsome in his ball wear, and he caught the eye of many passing ladies, yet he kept his eager gaze fixedly on the stairs. Emse for once did not bother him about being anti-sociable as she was too happy to care.

Before long, a servant announced the crowd "Presenting her Highness, Princess Isabella Swan!" All eyes then turned to the stairs as Isabella alighted gracefully, flanked by a timid looking hand maid. Edward took in a sharp intake of breath as he watched her small pale hand slide down the marble banister and he took in her dress. It was a silk midnight blue, the colour rich and deep having been made of the finest material. It was peppered with clusters of what looked like diamonds, which caught the candle light and glimmered softly. The ruffles skirts swung gently about her feet and her long chocolate hair was worn down, how he liked it. However, her handmaid had gathered the top few layers and twisted them into an elaborative style that left her entire face free for his to view. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward watched the King move forward to take her hand, knowing that it was not his place to escort her yet. "It soon will be," The possessive side of his nature growled impatiently, and he had to fight to keep the smile on his face.

Charlie proudly led the Princess into the hall and took her to the front to stand by Esme. He motioned for Edward to join them, and he crossed the ball room with his long strides. He stood alongside his Mother, knowing it was the proper thing to do.

"My dear friends," Charlie announced. "I have gathered you here, along with members of the Cullen Kingdom, to announce to you an event that will secure the future of our two homes. But before I go any further, I have decided to leave it to the esteemed Prince Edward to relay this exciting information to you." His short speech was met with a deafening applause, and Edward stood forward, having expected this. He cleared his throat and the crowd silenced instantly.

"As I am sure you all know, the Princess and I have been betrothed since her first birthday. I am ashamed to admit that it was a duty I was prepared to carry out with only the interests of our two kingdoms in mind. However," He turned to glance back and his lovely bride to be, who smiled nervously. "This morning changed everything. I want the Princess to become my Queen. Her radiance is immeasurable. Her grace and countenance are surely a great gift, and I have never set by eyes upon such beauty in all my life. She shall make you a fine Queen!" Again, a deafening applause, this time couples with some whistles and shouts (most of them from the King himself).

Just as the noise began to die down, a small voice came from behind Edward. "And, what else?" Edward turned towards the speaker and regarded Isabella with uncertain eyes. "I… I'm not sure what you mean?" He replied, giving her a strange smile that said 'what on earth are you doing?'

The silence in the ball room was deafening, and Queen Esme gave a cough. "Come on, Edward," She laughed nervously. "What else?" Unsure where they were going with this, Edward gave a quick glance around the room as if someone else could give him an answer. When he was met with nothing but expectant eyes, he turned back to Isabella and confessed; "What else is there?"

Queen Esme gasped and King Charlie smacked his palm to his face. Isabella's face fell for a moment, then became a hard mask. "I was wrong then," She said slowly and clearly. "You haven't changed." With that, she marched past Edward, the guests, and back up the staircase. Angela made a move to follow her, but Isabella held up her hand as a sign that she wanted her to stay where she was. Respecting her Mistresses wishes, Angela hung back uncertainly.

The crowd remained silent and basked in the shock of the situation. At King Charlies groan, Edward turned from gazing confusedly at the staircase and faced his Mother. "What else is there? _What else is there?_" She seethed. "Could you think of nothing? Her wit? Her brains? Her compassion? Are her looks the only thing that have earned your love?" With that, she pushed past him and stormed off the way Isabella had gone.

Edward again stared at the stairs after his Mother as the weight of his mistake fell on him. Isabella was right, he was an unfeeling pig. All of these years he was given the change to know this dazzling creature, yet he squandered it away. He knew he had loved her his entire life, it was just the jolt of seeing her now as a woman that made him realize. If he told her that now, would she believe him? Edward felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the King, who was looking as tired as ever. "My goodness, boy," Charlie said softly. "You have a lot to learn about women, especially my Bella." The sound of her preferred name sent a pain through his heart. It was just the incentive he needed to get moving, yet as he prepared to run after Isabella and beg her forgiveness, Queen Esme came rushing into the room.

She cried in despair; "Isabella has run off with Edward's horse!"

**A/N: Come on Eddie, get your act together. Won't be able to get the next chapter up for a while, I have a psychology exam next week However reviews may give me the incentive to work harder…**

**Isabella's dress: http:/www./products/ball-gown-strapless-navy-3071-embroidery-10851**


End file.
